Identity Crisis!
Identity Crisis! is an episode from Operation Nebula! Plot: When Maxwell realizes Nebula isn't fighting, he tries to figure out who is taking his place and tries to clear his name! Synopsis: The episode starts out with the Pixelator terrorizing the school, but is confused because Nebula isn't going to fight him. Maxwell asks if he is going to stop him, but he ignores him, leaving Maxwell shocked and ends up being blasted. Later, Wolfenstein shows ups. Nebula ignores Maxwell again and Maxwell ends up being scratched up and falls. The next day, Nebula says hi to Maxwell, being mad at Nebula. Then he shows him a newspaper saying, "Nebula, Worst Kid Superhero EVER!" leaving Nebula shocked. Nebula says he doesn't know what he means, and head to class. Later, Nebula spies around the school to find the faker. He spies on the screaming girl, Plankton who ends up being squashed, and another Nebula. He runs up to the faker and knocks him down. Maxwell says that it is impossible for two Nebula's, and the faker wakes up revealing he is Transfer. Nebula asks why are you here and Transfer gives a backstory: He was a popular kid in his school until he came along. From that day on, he exacted revenge. Nebula says he heard was a fight and Transfer say that he can be anyone, transforms into Maxwell, and swaps places with the original Maxwell, leaving Nebula confused to who is the real Maxwell is. Nebula realizes who is the real one and holds out a flaming fist, leaving both Maxwells scared. Nebula asks what is 9x9. One of the Maxwells says it is 81, but Nebula says it is wrong and gets blasted. Billy ask how did he know and replies that it takes Maxwell a while to answer, with Maxwell answering 81 late. Bob says hurray for Nebula. Everyone cheering, but then the screen starts glitching and shuts down and revealing a white shadowing figure, saying well played, Nebula and transforms into a new villain, ending the episode, "To Be Continued..."` Characters: * Nebula * Maxwell * Transfer (debut) * The Pixelator (cameo) * Wolfenstein (cameo, physical appearance) * Screaming Girl * Plankton (cameo) * Billy (debut) * Bob (debut) * Eclipse (cameo, shadow) Trivia: * This marks the debut of Transfer, Billy and Bob. * When Nebula is spying on people, Plankton and can be seen evilly laughing, but then gets squashed. ** Eclipse makes a cameo at the end. * The next episode will leave off at the ending of this episode. ** On the brick wall, a wanted poster with The Pixelator is shown. * Although Crime Alert! was Wolfenstein first look, this is his first episode in his physical appearance. ** During production, When Maxwell shows Nebula the newspaper, on the back it was originally going to say, "Eclipse Going Crazy!", but was cut out, due to giving the ending of the next episode. * This episode was released on Ben's channel's 2 year anniversary. ** This was the last episode to premiere in 2018. * Nebula's belt letter color was changed from purple to yellow because he thought it didn't look good. ** This is the start of a brand new story arc. ** The show went on a hiatus from November 30, 2018 and will premiere with Doctor's Disorders! Errors: * When Nebula is talking to Maxwell, Maxwell's shirt is seen white. * Nebula's belt is seen while running to Transfer, but in the next scene, it's gone. * When Nebula says, "Which one is the real you?", his belt is back on again. Link Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hn01BGZ-gqg&t=26s